War Paint
War Paint by Kelly Clarkson is a song featured in 1x06, the sixth episode of Season One. It is sung by Angie and Danny. Lyrics Angie: Face to face but miles away Building trenches out of empty spaces Lay here next to me End close the distance in between Angie with Danny: I'll take off yours if you take off mine Reveal the things that we're trying to hide Take off yours if you take off mine Take off mine Angie: Yeah Angie with Danny: 'Cause we could be beautiful without our war paint Our war paint And we could have it all once we let our walls break Our walls break Angie and Danny: Why in the hell do we fight on the front line When we both know that we're here on the same side We could be beautiful without the mistake of our war paint Danny: Scar to scar, I wanna know Every story that you've never told Don't shut me out, don't think too much Don't keep that barricade up Danny with Angie: I'll take off yours if you take off mine Reveal the things that we're trying to hide Take off yours if you take off mine Angie: Take off mine, yeah Angie with Danny: 'Cause we could be beautiful without our war paint Our war paint And we could have it all once we let our walls break Our walls break Angie and Danny: Why in the hell do we fight on the front line When we both know that we're here on the same side We could be beautiful without the mistake of our war paint Angie: So hold me close and kiss my skin Don't be afraid, let me in I'll hold you close and take your hand to my heart Here I am, yeah Angie and Danny (Angie): 'Cause we could be beautiful without our war paint (We could be beautiful) Our war paint (Our war paint) And we could have it all once we let our walls break (Walls break) Our walls break (Our walls break) Why in the hell do we fight on the front line (On the front line) When we both know that we're here on the same side (On the same side) We could be beautiful without the mistake of our war paint ('Cause we could be beautiful) 'Cause we could be beautiful without our war paint Our war paint (Without our war paint) And we could have it all once we let our walls break (We could have it all, yeah) Our walls break (We could have it all) Why in the hell do we fight on the front line (On the front line) When we both know that we're here on the same side (On the same side) We could be beautiful without the mistake of our war paint Trivia *This song marks the first time an artists has more than one song used, as this is the second Kelly Clarkson song in the series. *Originally, the song was going to be sung by Jake and Angie, but the writers felt it told a better story being sung by Angie and Danny. Poison Arrow would instead become Angie and Jake's first duet. *Danny's origins of being a mute character are apparent in this song, as it's the only song he sings in the entire series, and Angie takes the lead for the majority of the song.